


A Piece of Your Heart

by malachiteiris



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Background Relationships, Fluff, Humor, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Some Swearing, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachiteiris/pseuds/malachiteiris
Summary: Seungcheol runs an ice cream shop called Scoops, one day another business owner of a nearby flower shop pops in by recommendation but his eyes might be set on something more than the ice cream that they sell there.





	A Piece of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> howdy, this is my first time writing a fic so i'd love feedback! :) there will be other relationships but will be more low-key. i'm sorry if there's any funky grammar errors or anything but i hope you'll like it.
> 
> made a quick edit bc im a dummy

A wave of cool air rushed against Seungcheol’s face as he walked into the freezer to grab more mocha chip ice cream for the front. He just opened the shop for today with his employees: Joshua, Wonwoo, and Chan. The shop had been open for a little more than a year, and named it Scoops based off of the nickname he was given by his friends, S. Coups. It was all on a whim when he started baking confectionery items and then dabbled in ice cream production during college in his free time while not slaving over exams and papers. Thus taking a shot in the dark and opening up the ice cream shop after he graduated with a degree in business management.

He gathered his crew mainly by asking his friends to work for him, though it took some convincing. He’s known Joshua the longest whom he met in high school and bonded over their fondness of sports. Next came Wonwoo, Seungcheol met him while in a bookstore during his college years and realized they were searching for the same book and became acquainted. Lastly Chan, he came in one day referring to the hiring sign in the window and said he was in a rough patch, thus Seungcheol hired him on the spot and he’s never regretted it. He’s proved to be very hardworking.

Seungcheol walked back to the front and opened the freezer case to put the tub of ice cream in. Chan was cleaning the tables, Joshua was putting money into the cash register, and Wonwoo was helping Seungcheol set up the ice cream tubs.

Wonwoo leaned over into the freezer as he put another tub of ice cream in the display case, caramel pecan, and directed his head toward Seungcheol, “What’s the special for this week Cheol?”

The 23 year old let out a little chuckle, amused to find out the boys reaction to what he was going to say, “Lemon verbena.”

Joshua turned toward the two dark haired boys addressing the elder of the two with a confused look on his face, “I thought you hated lemons?”

“I’m not a big fan of lemons, though I won’t be the one eating it. I think the customers will be curious to try it!” said Seungcheol, he was excited to see the result of the new ice cream recipe he whipped up a few weeks back; though with a few grimaces from himself when he tried it, it was always too tart for him but he knew the customers would love it.

There was a laugh that ran through the tiny store, “You always see the best of everything, even the things you don’t like huh, hyung?” said Chan, who was now sweeping the floor before customers started to enter for the day. His pink hair shined bright as the sunlight trickled through the windows, his hair matched the apron he was wearing. Seungcheol had a small grin on his face from Chan’s comment and fiddled with his own apron which was a light blue. He was eager for the first customer since he was the one to always serve them, it was a ritual of his. At that moment, the bell above the door let out a ring. Seungcheol looked up to see who walked in and recognized a familiar face, “Jihoon! Nice to see you, it’s been a while.”

Jihoon was a regular customer soon after Scoops shortly opened, as he was a huge fan for Seungcheol’s ice cream, describing it as “If happiness was a dessert, this would be it.”

The smaller boy ran a hand through his short platinum blonde hair and flashed a grin, “It has, hasn’t it? I thought I’d pop in to say hi and see how my buddy Cheolie is doing.” 

A few snickers were shared between Joshua and Wonwoo, hearing Seungcheol being called “Cheolie”, as it was a rare occasion unless of course Jihoon was there. Seungcheol cleared his throat at the others boys then focused his attention back on Jihoon, “So what’s up? How’s the music industry going these days, Woozi?”  
Woozi was Jihoon’s alias he liked to use when copyrighting his music and putting it up on social media platforms when spreading his music around.

“Ah you know, I had to meet a few deadlines recently so I pulled a couple all-nighters to finish producing some music. I was able to finish them so I wanted to treat myself to some of your mint chocolate chip ice cream. And also your flavor of the week please, in separate cups though.” replied Jihoon, he was dressed comfortably in sweats, a black t-shirt, and wearing his infamous slides. 

“Alright, coming up!” Seungcheol grabbed an ice cream scooper and dug into the mint chocolate chip bin, carving out each scoop delicately. He added a splash of hot fudge on top and handed it to Jihoon who was stifling a yawn then continued onto the next. He set the lemon verbena cup on the counter towards the tired boy. Jihoon reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet but Seungcheol shook his head, “It’s on the house you deserve it.” 

“Ah-thank you, I appreciate it Cheolie. I have to head out now but I’ll see you around, yeah?” said Jihoon with a soft expression as he turned around to head out the door. 

“Of course, take care!” Seungcheol flashed his signature gummy smile, he really appreciated Jihoon for supporting his ice cream store so it was the least he could do for him. Seungcheol soon got back to work, as there were more customers trickling in for the day asking about the special flavor of the week. He really loved his job, he thought to himself.  
\---  
Jihoon soon left Scoops and set off to his next destination as he had plans to pop in to another friend’s store. He shoveled a few more spoonfuls of the mint chocolate ice cream into his mouth as he walked down the sidewalk for a few blocks, balancing the other cup in his hand. He finished the serving and threw the cup into the nearest trash can, still holding on to the lemon verbena ice cream. Soon a sign came into his view, Purple Rose, hanging above the shop entrance he stopped in front of. All sorts of vibrant flowers were in buckets out front of the flower shop ranging from dahlias, irises, ginger, chrysanthemums and more. 

Jihoon didn’t know too much about flowers but he knew enough to pick out a nice bouquet. His grip tightened on the flowers he held as he walked into the shop wanting to make sure he wouldn’t drop them balancing the ice cream in his other hand.

Two men were standing behind the counter, one was fixing up a bouquet while the other was finishing a transaction and chatting with a customer. The one with the bouquet was adding the last few stems of what looked to be freesia and wrapped the bouquet in a pretty floral purple paper with a white bow as a final touch. The other employee had brown hair with a hint of curls along with that he had a distinct but small mole on his left cheek and stood taller than his coworker, he went by the name Seokmin. He was talking to a customer who had bright red hair with tinges of pink with very squishable cheeks. They were both cracking up over a joke the red haired person just said, there was a slight blush on the florist’s cheeks as he smiled brightly. They were definitely flirting. He came to the conclusion that he shouldn’t interrupt so Jihoon decided to approach the other employee, as he was now done with the bouquet. He had a round face with blonde hair and bangs right above his eyes along with three little moles trailing across his left ear, he was slightly taller than Jihoon, “Hello, what can I help you wi-...Oh! Hi Jihoon.”

“Hi Seungkwan, I just wanted to buy this red flower bouquet and possibly say hi to Jeonghan if he isn’t busy?” said Jihoon as he set down the bouquet on the counter.

“Red flower bouquet huh? It couldn’t possibly be for Mingyu would it?” Seungkwan replied with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes, obviously knowing it was meant for Jihoon’s boyfriend, Mingyu.

Jihoon looked down sheepishly as a blush creeped onto his cheeks, “I’m just trying to get him something nice since I haven’t been able to spend time with him recently because I’ve been so busy with work.” 

“Well that’s nice of you, I’ll go in the back and see if Jeonghan is back yet, he was out on a delivery with Jun.” Seungkwan stated, he tightened his work apron and walked from out behind the counter and into the back of the store. 

Jihoon looked around while he was waiting, the store was decorated with various vases full of flowers on shelves and tables. Stuffed animals in one corner, other items such as candles and lotions in another posing as extra gifts in case one thought flowers needed an extra touch. The walls were painted a light purple along with all the employees wearing matching purple aprons with an embroidered rose in the middle. The color truly surrounded you in the store wherever one went. Of course, he’s seen it all before since he’s know the owner Jeonghan for ages. As soon as he finished the thoughts on the purple decor and flowers, Jeonghan coincidentally popped into his sight with Seungkwan trailing behind him. 

“Someone asked for me personally?” Jeonghan said with a winning smile, making eye contact with Jihoon. His hair glimmered in the light, the lavender hue matching a handful of flowers in the surrounding area. 

“Hyung you don’t have to act like I’m some celebrity walking into your store, I just wanted to buy some of your flowers.” Jihoon chuckled, giving Jeonghan a hug. 

“You’re one of my favorite customers so I have to keep up some facade of niceness as the owner. And best friend, I almost forgot.” replied Jeonghan sarcastically, giving Jihoon a rustle on his head. 

“Yeah, me too.” the smaller said as he jokingly pushed away the owner. 

“Besides purchasing some flowers, what brings you here?” Jeonghan asked, putting his elbow on the counter eyeing Jihoon quizzically. 

“Well you know the ice cream place I always go to and rave about?” A faint smile on Jihoon’s lips. 

“Mhm, you talk about it as soon as sweets are brought up, what of it?” said Jeonghan stifling a yawn. 

“Okay well, here- it’s melting you better eat it fast.” He handed Jeonghan a plastic spoon he grabbed on the way out of Scoops and shoved the ice cream cup into the older boy’s hands.

“Oh how thoughtful of you, my own personal ice cream delivery? What did I do to deserve this?” He asked as he took the first bite.

Jeonghan paused and looked down at the ice cream,“You really weren’t joking about the quality Jihoon. This is absolutely delicious.”

“See! I’m glad you like it. I just wanted you to try after all this time of me talking about it. You should go visit there sometime, another friend of mine runs it.” replied the shorter boy.

“Really? You always have a secret stash of friends you never tell me about or introduce me to, you should’ve shoved that ice cream into my hand ages ago. I may just have to check it out for myself.” said the flower shop owner, raking through his mind of when he would be able to go.

“Jihoon what time do they close today?” asked Jeonghan, head slightly tilted to the side anticipating an answer from the younger of the two. 

“They close at 8pm tonight.” stated the musician, eyes landing on the now empty ice cream cup he brought for his friend. 

“Perfect, I’ll go after I close up the shop.” Jeonghan said as he set his empty cup down on the counter and gazed at the clock excited to venture down to the ice cream shop within the next hour. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll be heading out, don’t want the flowers to get too dry.” 

“Don’t forget to give them a fresh cut when you get home!” expressed Jeonghan. 

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry hyung. See you later!” the blonde waved a quick goodbye to his friend and went on his way with red bouquet in hand out the front door.

A sudden realization hit the owner.

“Wait a minute, he forgot to pay me! Good thing he’s friends with me.” sighed Jeonghan, glancing at the clock to see what time it was. 

The clock on the far wall read 4:45, only 45 minutes until the shop was closed and he could embark on his journey for more tasty ice cream, he hummed in delight as he went back helping the others get ready for closing. He couldn’t wait to go to Scoops.


End file.
